


That’ll Never Be Us

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Needs a Hug, brief mention of non-violent domestic incident (not between Stiles and Derek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles has a rough day at work, but when he gets home Derek is there to make it all better like only he can. With comfort food, comfort movies and lots of comforting cuddles.





	That’ll Never Be Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another quick drabble inspired by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. This one has Stiles as a deputy in the Sheriff’s Department and in an established relationship with Derek. It has a slightly melancholy feel to it I think, but it’s ultimately fluffy. The prompt words for this one were _galaxy_ , _wolf_ and _struggle_ (although I cheated a little with ‘wolf’!).

“Rough day?” Derek asked as Stiles struggled to remove his gun belt before burrowing into Derek’s arms. The response was muted.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

Stiles sighed. “Domestic incident call.”

 

Derek’s embrace tightened reflexively. “Anyone hurt?”

 

“No, thankfully. It stayed verbal. But you should’ve heard the things they were screaming.”

 

“That bad?”

 

“Made ‘Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf?’ look like a rom com.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Derek nuzzled closer.

 

“Promise that’ll never be us, babe.”

 

“Never,” Derek swore without hesitation. “Never ever. Now let’s eat, then watch a movie.”

 

“‘Galaxy Quest’?”

 

“If it makes you happy.”

 

“ _You_ make me happy, Der.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As for the movies mentioned, well, if you haven’t seen ‘Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf?’, take it from me, it’ll put you off marriage for life. As for ‘Galaxy Quest’, it just seemed like a movie Stiles would enjoy and return to when he’s feeling down and needs cheering up. Thanks as well to @sterekdrabbles for allowing me the leeway to use ‘Woolf’ to fulfil the ‘wolf’ component of the prompt!


End file.
